


Exploration

by I_want_to_hunt_the_Moon



Category: Feverwake - Victoria Lee
Genre: (?), Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, It's not explicit but they are fucking, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This fic is just foreplay, new relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_want_to_hunt_the_Moon/pseuds/I_want_to_hunt_the_Moon
Summary: "Oh? What's this?""Do not work me up unless you are planning on taking care of it," Dara warned."I wouldn't dare," Noam grinned, then he did it again.
Relationships: Noam Álvaro/Dara Shirazi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm autistic and tentatively identifying as ace and therefore not sure if this is relatable but touch is something very odd and intense for me which might be reflected in this fic.
> 
> This was written in a couple of hours so it's not super good.

Dara's chest shook with laughter when Noam stroked the back of his knee, it made Noam smile too and he slid his fingers over the skin there a little more insistently. "Stop it," Dara said, voice low and amused. Noam let his hand linger a moment longer before pressing a kiss against the knee and sliding his hand further downwards. The limb was thin but Noam could feel the muscles flexing against his palm when Dara shifted it. He wrapped his hand loosely around Dara's ankle and gently coaxed his leg to the side to expose more skin. He kissed Dara's knee again before nosing up to the inside of his thigh.

"You smell amazing, baby." His lips brushed against the skin as he said it, making Dara shiver.

"Yeah, I do," came from above and Noam smiled broader, lips shifting against Dara. "Come back up here, darling. I'm getting cold."

Noam did, kissing slowly upward until he could hide his face in the crook of Dara's neck, leaning on his elbows so he wouldn't crush him. Dara's arms came up to encircle him- one resting on his shoulder and the other on the middle of his back, to keep him close and safe. He pulled back a little and pressed his mouth against Dara's, he felt Dara's hand slide upwards to tangle in his hair. "You good?"

Dara sighed softly through his nose. "Yes." He let his head fall back and Noam took the opportunity to explore his neck eagerly, he made his way down to the base of Dara's neck and sunk his teeth into the skin there, in response Dara's fingers tightened in his hair and Noam surprised them both with a loud moan. Noam could feel himself starting to flush as Dara pulled back a little and stared at him with wide eyes and parted lips. He didn't say anything even as Noam stuttered out an embarrassed laugh. A laugh that was interrupted by Dara gripping his hair again and tugging. Noam's eyes fluttered shut and he heard Dara's breathing speed up. "You really like that."

Noam swallowed. "Yes." Dara grinned and did it again. Noam leaned down to kiss him and slid his hand under him, the flat of his palm stroked downwards until he got to the small of Dara's back and pressed firmly into the spot that never failed to make Dara a little wild. Dara inhaled sharply and his leg bent against Noam's side. "Oh? What's this?"

"Do not work me up unless you are planning on taking care of it," Dara warned.

"I wouldn't dare," Noam grinned, then he did it again.

Dara made a choked noise and pulled his hands away to push himself upwards. "Noam!"

Noam settled on his knees and brought his hand to the side of Dara's neck. He shushed him softly and gently pressed him back to bed. "I got you, baby. It's alright." Dara looked at him, all messy hair and flushed cheeks, and kissed him hard.

"Hurry up." The demand set something alight in Noam's chest and he grinned crookedly, something that always made Dara's tongue dart out to wet his lips.

"As you wish."

Dara gave him a suspicious look. "Are you referencing the princess bride right now?"

Noam smiled innocently. "Inconceivable."

Dara glared. "Stop."

"As you wish."

"Noam." It was said in the deadbeat tone Dara loved to use when he was tired of Noam's shit and the sound of it made Noam muffle his laughter into Dara's neck.

"I'm sorry," he said when he pulled back.

Dara pouted at him. "Make it up to me."

Noam leaned forward. "How?"

Dara settled deeper into the pillows and wrapped both of his legs around Noam's waist. "Guess." Noam just smiled and leaned down to kiss him deeply as Dara moaned into his mouth and tightened his legs.

Afterwards they lay curled into each other on the bed, Noam's head on Dara's chest and Dara's fingers massaging his scalp. He looked at the trail of freckles adorning Dara's shoulder like little stars. Noam had spent countless sleepless nights pressed up against Dara's back trying to count them, having to start over each time Dara shifted in his sleep or woke up and turned around to ask him softly if he was alright and if he wanted a cup of tea. Angel kisses, his father used to say, and if anyone deserved those it was Dara. 

He sighed contentedly. "We should shower."

Dara hummed in response. "Five more minutes." Noam chuckled and dropped a kiss to Dara's breastbone. "I didn't pull too hard?"

"No, it was nice."

"Good."

Noam shifted on Dara's chest so he could look him in the eye. "Was it? For you?"

Dara smiled. "Yes, it was. You're always amazing."

"Careful, I'm going to get an ego if you keep complimenting me."

Dara sighed. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do plenty of stupid things I will call you out on.” He paused as if gathering his thoughts. “I have a question for you. You don't have to answer and I will drop it if this makes you uncomfortable." 

"Yes?" Noam hummed.

"Are you alright with being on top?"

Noam raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, I am. Why? Want to switch?"

Dara started to draw little figures on his skin. "Maybe sometime. I'm happy the way we are now but I wouldn't mind if we changed it up once in a while. Only if it's alright with you, of course."

"It is, don't worry. We can talk about it more later." Noam smiled and then pulled back to swing his legs over the edge of the bed, groaning all the while.

Dara made an annoyed sound. "Where do you think you're going, darling?"

"Shower. Five minutes are up." 

Dara let out a dramatic sigh. "I suppose. If we must."

"We feeling theatrical today?" Dara spread himself out on the sheets in response, throwing an arm over his face in a sharp gesture but Noam could see his upturned lips. "Want me to carry you?" 

Dara immediately peaked at him from behind his arms. "Yes, please." Noam grinned before sliding one arm behind Dara's shoulders and one underneath his knees and hoisted him up. Dara wrapped his arms around Noam's neck and smiled. "I love you."

Noam kissed his forehead. "Love you too."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I found out Noam has glasses and from now on every fic will include them.
> 
> Noam counts Dara's freckles if he can't sleep I will survive and thrive on this hill.
> 
> I basically wrote this bc I was thinking about how little time they've spent together and this takes place after teh where they're still exploring each other and trying to figure out their relationship. Also the development of the sexual part of their relationship is interesting to me because Noam does not have much experience with big swaths of it being Bad even though it doesn't feel that way while Dara does have a lot of experience but most of it is either Bad or deeply toxic (in teh theres the fact that he got blackout drunk and is surprised that Leo didn't take advantage of him because that always happens so I think its safe to say that large parts of his experience are not good, consensual in the same way that everything with general Ames was consensual) and I'm curious about his development in a healthy relationship.


End file.
